Soulless
by DragonDamsel
Summary: FE6. rewrite of Demon's Destiny. Within the mind of a soulless dragon. A tool of wars. Idoun's centric.


The air is still. Or perhaps such substance never exists here. A dry, dire abyss of nothing at all . . . not a single sound, not a single movement. The hollowness in her chest. The molten lead consuming every fibers of a beating heart, hardening in the pit of black. A white, colorless dream, mocking and fake, leeching all the traces of what have once been.

Suddenly . . . a crack

"Awaken"

Obeying the order, her eyelids snap open, revealing cheap glass balls of dull green and purple smudge. Silent as the dead, a statue of a corpse bow before its master, a magnificent king with a sinister smirk. The embodiment of a blaze clutched tight in his hands.

The darkness surrounds them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air is still. The darkness is all around. Amid the vast halls of the castle, shadows still lurk in every corner. There is no place it cannot go, but that does not matter.

"Idoun"

A single stream of light filter in, forming a glow around his majesty the king . . .

"The dragons, you could arrange them for me, can you not?"

The darkness no longer matter . . .

"Yes, your majesty, your wish is my command."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air is still. She could feel it, like the fading rays of the setting sun his majesty has fade from this plane. All that remain of his light is his command . . . the world shall be free. Within her mind's eye, the command frizzle, melt and shift. Mere words and whispered wishes merge with darkness, spawning the mamkutes of war. Endless streams of the war dragons sprout fort, a formidable force for purging this world of humans. Suddenly, a pause, in the distance a light has barred her path, cleaving through the gnarled forms of her creation.

An obstacle. Must be remove.

A blinding flash reflected from a fearsome sword, hauntingly familiar, and with it appear a human boy and a dragon girl. A warrior and a divine dragon. An obstacle barring her performance. Shall be remove.

"_You're the Dark Priestess... No, the Dark Dragon_." Whispered the boy with his flaming red hair, his grasp on the sword, tight.

"...Why do you hinder my path?"

_"What...?" _So ignorant . . . that red head boy, so ignorant

"I have been commanded to lead this world. I shall make the world a better place. Why are you barring my performance?"

_"...You are wrong. You were only told that the world would become a better place. The person who ordered you is already dead. So stop! You no longer have any reason to fight!"_ . . . Those emotions . . . those words . . . so familiar . . . so long ago

_"You... No, we... We have no reason to fight."_

Too long. It's no longer matters.

"...A long time ago... I have a feeling that I heard those same words. Soft words, like a warm breeze... But that was long ago... I have been asleep for too long. In the darkness, I was dreaming... An empty dream, white, colorless... But now I am awake. His Majesty willed me so."

_"Majesty... Zephiel!" _

"I have woken. I am no longer who I used to be. I now clearly understand what I must do. I must lead this world... No matter how many days or nights pass, I must. I must..."

_"You insist on fighting us?" _How naïve . . .

"As long as you stand in my path."

_"Such strong...will..."_

"His Majesty wishes it to be. And I was woken to answer his Majesty's calls."

The battle between light and dark commences.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A warm breeze glaze gently at her cheeks, the gleaming sands shine brightly in the sun, bathing the world with light and heat. The shadow is still there within the shade of the swaying palm trees, a welcomed presence among this land. A change. A laughter.

"Idoun…" There he is the warrior boy . . .

The fruit is red. His hair is red. His face is red.

"Would you like an apple?" In his palm an offering, a question . . . What should she answer?

XXXXXXXX End XXXXXXXX

Explanation - OK, I can't believe I actually have the gut to put this up. I really don't know how to end this fanfic and yes the 'air is still' is repeated intentionally. Note that Roy's talk was italic before the last part because before then in Idoun's mind he doesn't really exist. It's kinda like seeing a stranger across the street. You know that's stranger is a person but in your world, he/she doesn't has a place in your world, he/she doesn't matter, doesn't exist. This is similar to Idoun to a certain extent. There're also some other hidden symbolism that I will not point out.


End file.
